moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Caiterina Stonewall
"The essentials for happiness are something to do, something to love, and something to hope for." - Caiterina O'Creagh. Caiterina A. O'Creagh (born September 29th, age 19) ''is an orphan of unknown lineage, born and raised in the isolation of Elwynn Forest. She now serves as a soldier in the Stormwind Army and a member of the Westridge Ranger Order of Mirwood. Holding the rank of Corporal within the First Regiment, Caiterina has proven herself a proficient woodman, archer, and survivalist and is recognized for her cheerful enthusiasm and kindness. Background Upbringing In the year 17 LC, Caiterina was born to a human woman named Brigid O’Creagh in the woods of Elwynn Forest. Plagued with fever, Brigid passed away shortly after giving birth, leaving the fate of her sick daughter to a reclusive woodsman by the name of Bradon O’Creagh. Though he believed that the infant would soon follow her mother in death, Bradon decided to commit himself to his niece’s care and upbringing. Bradon raised Caiterina - who managed to survive her infancy - in a strict and ascetic environment. Though he cared for the girl in his own way, his lifestyle and distant personality proved to be ill-fit to the needs of a young child. Hers was a childhood of poor nutrition and lacking attention, and yet despite this Caiterina survived and thrived with her uncanny ability to see the good in her situation and surroundings. Bradon began Caiterina's survival training shortly after she learned to walk and speak. His methods were harsh and unforgiving - like the wilderness that they called home. Despite everything, Caiterina remained vibrant and positive through these trials and proved herself a fast and dedicated learner. As she progressed into adulthood, Caiterina became a proficient survivalist. However, her greatest skill would be that with a bow - an ability that would bare recognition one fateful day, when she put an arrow between the eyes of a boar at an 'impossible' distance. On that day, Bradon determined that he could no longer teach his niece anything that she would not learn herself. A year later in the winter of 36 LC, Bradon passed away as a result of complications from pneumonia, leaving Caiterina alone and without any recourse but her own abilities. For several months, she eked out a living but found that she craved more than what she had been given; she desired adventure and purpose, and perhaps most of all - human contact. As such, Caiterina set off for Stormwind City, eager to survive beyond the reclusive life that her uncle had left her to bear. Enlistment Once in the city, Caiterina sought out any viable, legal opportunity and found that they all fell short of her expectations. After a particularly unsuccessful venture as a tavern server - a job that lasted her only half a day, she found herself staring down one of the many fliers that dotted Stormwind's walls and bulletin boards. This particular parchment called for able-bodied individuals to enlist in the Stormwind Military, and the prospect and promise of travel and comradery proved irresistible to the restless young woman. She signed up and was accepted into one of the army's most prestigious units, the First Regiment. Grabbing what little she owned, Caiterina traveled to Westbrook Garrison - the main fortification from which the regiment was based - and settled in. The next day, she participated in her first training session and was pleasantly surprised with what she experienced. Encouraged by the elevated expectations laid upon her and her fellow soldiers, Caiterina became determined to not only meet but excel well beyond what was expected of her. With this goal in mind, she dove into the many resources available to her and sought the support and guidance of her fellow soldiers. During this pursuit, Caiterina found herself approached and introduced to Corporal Markus Stonewall. The man became her mentor and tasked her introductory training to Private Sergii Telcordi. As a result of her enthusiasm and hard work, she advanced in rank from Recruit to Private after several weeks within the regiment. Rangership Following her promotion, Caiterina was pulled aside by Sir Thomas Reignsford and brought to the attention of Marshal Maxen Montclair, who would approve her apprenticeship into the Ranger Order of Mirwood. In the weeks and months that followed, Caiterina pushed herself to learn from her mentor and improve her skills, eventually passing all her trials and rites with flying colors. It was during this period that Caiterina began a relationship with her friend and former mentor, Markus Stonewall. Though very few people were surprised over the development, it was something of a whirlwind romance and Caiterina took residence in Stonewall Tower within a few short weeks. Despite the sudden move, the two slowly nurtured their relationship in a chaste environment, growing more affectionate and closer as time progressed. Theirs was an organic pairing, with Markus allowing Caiterina to set the pace as she explored the concept of love for the first time. In the meantime, Caiterina continued to progress within the regiment and through her apprenticeship. She helped to lead soldiers through the wilds and took part in several missions and deployments that eventually led to another promotion. Now a Corporal and part of the regiment's leadership staff, Caiterina took great pride in teaching and mentoring the Privates and Recruits that joined the unit. Weeks passed by, with all the usually happenings of the regiment occupying her time and focus. Training, missions, and paperwork were mainstays of her daily schedule. Soon, the regiment was deployed to the Broken Isles in response to the Burning Legion invasion. It was there that Caiterina finally graduated from her apprenticeship and joined the ranks of the Mirwood Rangers. Currently Caiterina is currently deployed to the Broken Isles with the First Regiment and divides her time between missions and research projects. She's currently in the midst of writing three books: a survival guide, a ranger cookbook, and an herbal handbook. She is also preparing to start her squireship with Sir Ismond Laldere and working on wedding plans for Septmber 29th. Service Record Year 36 L.C. * Pirate King's War (April) * Hunt for Captain Redd (May) * The Fall of Stromgarde (July) * Burning Legion Invasion (September) Personality Caiterina is, above all, known for her cheerful enthusiasm and kindhearted nature. She has a natural sense of altruism that prompts her to prioritize the needs of others above her own, and she is a frequent in offering a helping hand or listening ear to those who require it. Having simple needs and not in want of luxury, Caiterina donates a portion of her income to various charities and is frequently making medicines and collecting herbs to supply local health clinics. Her spirited demeanor and optimism are usually the first things people are exposed to. New acquaintences often find themselves accosted by her loud and boisterous personality, which seems to either overwhelm or amuse during an introduction. She treats everyone as a friend, regardless of actual familiarity, and continues to do so even when directly insulted or pushed away. There are some exceptions to this, but they are very specific conditions and are few and far between. To her friends and loved ones, she is exceedingly loyal and devoted. A promise given is one that is rarely broken and never intentionally, making her a reliable friend and ally. She is incredibly affectionate when allowed to be, though is sometimes slow to notice clues from those who aren't - a consequence of her overbearing enthusiasm. She is a very compassionate and intuitive soul, prone to both emotional outburst and emphathetic reactions. However, even when angered, she is quick to forgive - either with or without apology. While her temper can be explosive, it is always very short, nonviolent and she usually attempts to make amends regardless of the issue. Those who accept her efforts with propriety earn themselves immediate reconciliation and a return to her good graces. Those who do not or continue to antagonize despite her regards will find that a good opinion lost is lost forever. Caiterina's morals are considered Neutral Good as she strives to do what she believes is best and right. While she recognizes law and order, she is not beyond standing up to or speaking again them should the circumstances require it of her. Her ethos is one that has been naturally cultivated by experience, compassion, and the hope for a better, kinder world. Appearance * Height: 5'1" * Weight: 110 lbs. * Hair color: Red * Eye color: Hazel Caiterina is very petite, standing just over five with a slim, hourglass build. She has a thin, oval face splashed with freckles and large hazel eyes framed by sunset-colored tresses. Her long mane is a huge mass of springy curls which she is frequently batting out of her eyes unless pinned down in a messy bun. Young and vibrant, she is hardly an imposing figure, her features always bright and her expression cheerful. She has very few facial scars, all superficial and some barely noticeable by even the most discerning gazes. Her body is slender, lithe, and toned to a life lived almost exclusively in the open forests of Elwynn. She has gained a little bulk to her once skinny build, having strengthened herself through training and good nutrition. Though usually hidden under clothing or armor, she sports several larger scars from past battles - the most notable being a long, healed-over gash across her abdomen. Her fingertips are hard and calloused from daily bow use, and she has several friction marks across her left forearm. Her energy seems boundless, and she moves from place-to-place with purpose, conviction, and a sense of urgency and excitement. When idle, she is often fidgeting or fiddling with something on her person - her haversack, her belt, her hair. It's hard to imagine her able to keep still, but her appearance and equipment clearly mark her a ranger, scout, or woodsman of some sort. Possessions Armor As a ranger, Caiterina wears a set of verdant greens and woodsy browns atop a darker hued tunic and trousers. Protective leathers are strapped to her legs, arms, and torso with a series of belts and silver buckles. Trailing down her arms are light, lamellar-styled plates purposed to protect her upper limbs from damage while remaining flexible enough to allow for full range of motion. Around her waist is a belt with several satchels, pouches, and tools hanging from it. Among these items is an old two-toned Azerothian-style battle horn, capable of signaling up to a mile away at full-strength. While she has yet to use it for its intended purpose, she nonetheless keeps it close, having recieved it from Markus Stonewall who passed it down with the approval of Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair. A timeworn haversack is - with very few exceptions - ''always carried on her person. Caiterina stores any number of supplies and possessions within, sometimes in quantities that seem impossible for a bag its size. In truth, the bag has an enchantment that expands its internal dimensions, making it seemingly "bottomless." Weapons * "Clutch" - A traditional yew longbow that is Caiterina's primary weapon in battle. It stands nearly as tall as she is, with a reinforced grip and vine-like embossing decorating the leather bindings. When not in use, the bow is strapped to her back with a sling, making it incredibly rare to see Caiterina without it. * "Cleave" - A belt axe that Caiterina habitually carries on her when in the field. The blade is about three and a half inches from top to bottom, and the handle is made of kiln dried hickory. While mostly carried for its utility as a tool, Caiterina will often wield it in battle with her shortsword, Carver. * "Carver" - A broad-bladed shortsword, Caiterina wields this as a secondary weapon. This blade is among those that are standardly given to rangers within her Order. If circumstances in the field facilitate the need for close-ranged melee combat, she will use Carver to strike her foes with quick, agile slices. * "Can Opener" - An aged misericorde gifted to Caiterina by Markus Stonewall when she was a recruit. This long, narrow knife was given to her as a 'last resort' weapon and is purposed to thrust through holes or weak points in plate armor. Caiterina keeps this blade hidden in her boot, and it holds great sentimental value to her. Relationships Romances Markus Stonewall - Markus met with Caiterina and introduced himself as her primary recruit instructor within the First Regiment shortly after she enlisted. Due to her inexperience with the military, he was assigned to be her mentor and became an important resource for the young huntress. Her constant desire to learn often put her in the man's company and over time, a close friendship formed - one that eventually blossomed into mutual attraction and tenderness. Markus' gentle efforts allowed Caiterina to find comfort and reassurance in a world that had failed to provide them before. As such, she is wholly devoted to him as a partner and openly believes her own happiness is directly dependent on his. While she maintains strict professionalism while on-duty, as does he, she often worries after him in private and is quick to take his side when he suffers injury or illness. At home or off-duty, she cultivates a close and caring relationship with her fiancé, displaying a level of affection that has been jokingly described as "painfully emetic" by their friends. Whatever the comments or criticisms, Caiterina is truly happy with Markus by her side, finding immeasurable joy in his humor, kindness, and steadfast loyalty. The two currently reside at Stonewall Tower and are engaged to be married at the end of September. Friends and Acquaintances * Jeremaias Auromere - While recent times have deemed Jeremaias a close friend, that wasn't always the case. Upon his initial return to the regiment, Caiterina found the knight to be dry, condescending, and dismissive. Eventually, several misunderstandings were brought to the table and discussed, enabling a far more amiable relationship to form. Having proven himself a master jewel crafter, Caiterina often commissions Jeremaias' service and believes herself his most frequent patron. Their friendship has lately pushed her to play 'matchmaker' for the knight, often with hilarious results. * Ismond Laldere - As the Baron of Rockhold and an officer in the First Regiment, Caiterina's relationship with her superior officer has been that which requires great respect on her part. Despite the necessary professional distance between the officer and non-commissioned ranks, she finds the Captain amiable nonetheless, albeit in his own unique way. His experience in life and on the battlefield helped inspire her ambitions, and she regards the man with a certain measure of awe and wonder. Hoping to better herself against the highest expectations, Caiterina made the request to become SIr Ismond's squire and was accepted as such, much to her delight. * Muriah Laldere - The Baroness of Rockhold and Prioress of Westridge, Caiterina has taken to seeing the Lieutenant as the prominent female figure in her life. Their relationship is both professional and friendly, despite their differences in religious faith. Caiterina values Mother Muriah's devotion to compassion and kindness and finds her rise to authority and status inspirational. She also enjoys the Mother's innumerable quirks and is happy to acquaint herself with someone so optimistic. * Roy Sebale - Shortly after enlisting, Caiterina was approached by Roy, a fellow recruit characterized by his nervous tendencies. Despite his timid personality, he showed appreciation for Caiterina's assertive attitude and offered himself as her friend. Delighted, Caiterina immediately took Roy under her wing, teaching him to read, write, and to polish his socials skills with confidence. Being similar in age and sharing the same unshakeable optimism allowed the two to become fast and close friends, with Caiterina considering him one of her best. Companions * Snowy - A female white goshawk that serves as Caiterina's trusted companion both on the field and in the forests. Fully matured, she holds a wingspan of three and a half feet and weighs approximately a pound and a half. She was found as an injured fledgling and her white morph earned her the unironic moniker of "Snowy." Brought to Stonewall Tower, Caiterina situated the goshawk in the newly built mew to care and nurse her back to health. Snowy was trained to effectively perform several tasks, including falconry, distraction, surveying, and message carrying. When Caiterina is out and about, the goshawk is often within watchful distance, perched in a nearby tree or elevated location awaiting the young ranger's call. Quirks, Idiosyncrasies, and Trivia * Favorite foods include fruit cobblers, stews, and cheese. * Enjoys pressing and drying wildflowers between book pages. * Knowledgeable in herbal medicines and seems to have a remedy for almost any common ailment. * Finds cities to be claustrophobic and prefers the openness of the outdoors. * Additional hobbies include cooking, cartography, and making leather hats. * Can mimic the calls of most avian species found in Elwynn Forest. Gallery Commissions caitfancy.jpg Caitcolor.jpg Screenshots CaiterinaScreen.jpg|Caiterina tracking by moonlight. RangerCeremony.jpg|Caiterina's ranger graduation ceremony. CaitWestfall.jpg|The Burning Legion invades Westfall. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human Category:The First Regiment Category:Soldiers Category:Hunters Category:Ranger Order of Mirwood Category:Rangers